Unexpected Happiness
by shaLy.iS.thy.nAme
Summary: Love is the reason why people marry, right? RIGHT? Well, in most cases yes, but for Hermione and Draco? I don't think so.In Draco's POV in which he will explain how he fell in love with his wife! Dramione! Rated T for selected scenes


_A Draco-Hermione love story. _

Disclaimer:_ I don't and will never own Harry Potter, cause if I did, Hermione would end up with Draco.  
>Also, I would like to mention that my story is based on a story written by <strong>LupinFan227<strong>, and before you could ask, yes, I asked for her permission. =)_

I never believed in _love._What is it anyways? How should I know what it is? Having Narcissa and Lucius as parents will deprive you of such emotions. Being raised in such environment where anybody else is inferior to us brought me such great pride of myself. Everything changed though, what with the fall of the Dark Lord, every pureblood witches and wizards were free to express their true perspectives.

_Screw prejudice!_

_Long live Harry Potter!_

_Unity!_

_Freedom!_

_Death to Voldemort!_

_Peace!_

Like always, I've never 'go with the flow', as those muggles say it. Yes, muggles, I don't use the despicable M-word anymore. I never really liked that word; I only use it as it was expected of me. Now that Lucius is imprisoned in Azkaban and Narcissa stuck in a padded room in St. Mungos, I don't really see any point in using such degrading words. Also, another reason is that I'm married to _her._

Who is she? Well, she's none other than my know-it-all, buck-teethed, bush-head nemesis back in Hogwarts. Yes, I married _the_Hermione Granger.

It wasn't out of love; heavens know how we both oppose of this agreement. Confused aren't you? Well, let us start from the very beginning.

_After the war between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort, everybody have no clue on what to do. If only Albus Dumbledore was alive, then we would have settled with our lives sooner. But he was long gone and Shaklebot was the appointed Minister of Magic. Everything went well, everybody was accommodated properly, blood status was ignored and everyone cooperated with one another. But still, the war has made a huge damage in Wizarding London. There have been a lot of casualties, my mate Vincent Goyle was one of them, and I know for sure that one of the Weasley Twins have passed away as well. My cousin-once-removed, Nyphadora Tonks and her husband, Remus Lupin has passed away ; leaving their only son, Teddy Lupin to the care of his godfather, Harry Potter. I know for sure that despite the death of one of the Weasleys, they managed to get back on their feet, starting with repairing their house called 'The Burrow' after my lunatic of an aunt burnt it down to the ground. It was after a year of Shaklebot's reign that he created a new law. The law was that every pureblooded witch or wizard has to marry either a half-blood or a muggle born within the age of 18 to 45. People was given a month to look for their future spouse and if that does not transpire, the ministry will look for your partner. That is where Granger- pardon me as she is a Malfoy now - and I have become the candidate as each other's spouse. I must admit, I abhorred the idea once it was hinted that she would be my future wife, bearer of my children, the next Lady Malfoy. But once we got to know each other, my view of her, as well as my feelings, have changed._

Now, it took almost 10 years in our marriage when I realized that I do actually love her. Like I said before, I wasn't keen to the idea of marrying her and fortunately, or unfortunately, whichever's perspective, she shares the same feelings. As we got along in our marriage, I began to respect her as a woman and as my wife. She brought me Scorpious, my heir, the most precious person to me, besides her. She was a natural mother, whereas I have no idea on how to take care of him when he was a toddler. As he grows older, I can see that he is his mother's son. I always feel calm and warm whenever I am fortunate enough to witness their mother-child bonding. Their love for each other made me think about where I stand in the family. To be honest, I was, and still am, envious of Hermione. She gets along well with our son where as Scorpious and I can only agree with each other when Quidditch is mentioned. But still, I love that little fellow; _he _is my son, mine and Hermione's.

Now, back to point where I realize how I fell in love with my wife. Hermione, who is a well-trusted and one of the best aurors Wizarding London can offer. I always wonder if the thrill from the war made her decline the offer of working in the Ministry of Care and Protection of Magical Creatures. After all, wasn't she obsessed with freeing the elves and promoting their rights? But anyways, that is her job and I don't question her. One thing I've learned with living with my wife is to never _ever_ question her words. SHE. IS. _ALWAYS_. RIGHT. So as I was saying, she is an auror, a very dangerous choice of work. Although the war has been long gone, death-eaters still roam around the country and wreaking havoc anywhere they go. Hermione was back on field after Scorpious turned five and attended a local muggle nursery. Two years in the field and she was promoted as a head auror in their team.

If you must ask what my occupation is, well, I am the owner of the very famous and successful Malfoy Potions Industry. Not a very original name but we are well known for our advance knowledge in potions making and hire the best potion master/mistress there is. Our products vary from healing potions to beautification creams. Yes, we sell those, my mother was the former head of that department and Lavender Brown now hold that position. She may be daft with other things but when it comes to making beauty products, she excels very much. If you are wondering why Hermione still works when we have loads of money in our Gringotts accounts, well... Hermione is also known for her stubbornness. She refused to stay at our manor and do any domestic household chores. As you can see, my wife is a very independent woman. And because of that, I am proud to say that I am lucky to have married her.

Now, I know you are eager to know when the time that I exactly fell in love with her was. Very well, this is it.

I was writing a very important response to one of my financial advisors about the new line of products that we are about to launch in the very near future when my secretary, Parvati Patil, barged in my office with no notice what-so-ever.

"Mr. Malfoy! It's an emergency, Hermione is in St. Mungos!" she exclaimed, heavily breathing as if she just ran a marathon.

I sat still, not really processing what she said. All I heard was "Hermione... emergency... St. Mungos", and with that, I abruptly stood up and hastily fixed my things and heading toward the nearest apparition point.

"Cancel all my meetings. All of it. The whole week. Don't disturb", Yes, I know, I can barely complete a sentence. But hey, in my defense, my wife was in danger.

"Yes sir, Malfoy, sir!" she replied.

I rolled my eyes, mentally imagining her standing straight with a mock salute. Anyways, as I reached the apparition point, I headed straight to St. Mungos and grabbed the nearest doctor/nurse I can find and began questioning them in an amazing speed.

"Where's my wife? Is she ok? How badly is she hurt? Who was accompanying her in the mission? Where can I find her? What room is she in? Is she... is she" with that I could not finish my sentence. Imagining life without her made me stop any question I was about to ask the confused person that I randomly grabbed.

My knees began to grow numb and I looked for a nearest chair to seat, which was fortunately right beside me. I sat there with elbows on my knees and my face on my palms. I began imagining Christmas without her cooking her special turkey; Scorpious' birthday without her enormous home-made cake; _my_ birthday without the amazing sex at the end of the day. Ok, so the last part was a little bit perverted. Hey, even if I wasn't in love with her, you couldn't deny me of my sexual needs. Even if we didn't love each other by that time, the tension between us always ends up with us both being in bed, next to each other and _very _sexually satisfied. I'd take her rather than some cheap whore from the nearest brothel. My conscious would haunt me if I even bother to think about having sex with anyone other than my wife! Anyways, as I was saying, I couldn't fathom the idea of losing her. I didn't know what to do with my life if she's gone.

I hardly noticed that I was shaking, not until Potter began shaking me and spat in my face.

"Malfoy! Calm down! She's going to be alright, ok? She's going to be alright." I think he was trying to convince himself more than me. Hermione is someone whom he considers as a sister. Besides his immediate family (Ginevra, James, Albus and Lily), Hermione is the closest person he have for a family, that is closely followed by the Weasel - _ahem_ - Weasleys. Sorry, old habits die hard. That was the moment I can hardly sit. I began pacing around, trying anything to distract me from imagining seeing her lifeless body. Ugh. Not working. I need to see her!

As soon as I said that, a doctor came and I patiently waited for what news he was going to bring; hoping that it lead more to the good.

"Mrs. Malfoy was in a critical condition. She was hit by several curses but one of it took a toll out of her. One curse broke her ribs and punctured her right lung. Luckily, her partner brought her just in time for the medi-witches to heal her. If he was just a mere second too late, we could have lost Mrs. Malfoy. She is now in room 303, she is far from danger and if she wakes up by then, you can take her home tomorrow afternoon. "

With that being said, I fell to the ground heaving a big sigh of relief, knowing that my wife is safe and not dead.

I say Potter from the corner of my eye doing the exact same thing as he muttered: "Thank Merlin!"

I quickly dismissed Potter, and headed to the room where I am sure my beautiful wife would be fast asleep. As I entered the room, my breath hitched as I saw my wife looking ghastly pale compared to her sun-kissed complexion. I slowly walked towards her and sat in the chair situated in her right hand side. I grabbed her hand and noticed that its cold, I rubbed my hands together with hers just to make it warm. It was the only thing I could do for her now.

I know she's asleep so I began to talk to her.

"Hermione, I'm glad that you're ok. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I wouldn't know how to raise Scor properly since you are his favorite parent. Thank merlin that you're ok. Hermione, I promise. Everything would change once you wake up." I said that and stood up just to moved her body a little bit and laid down right next to her; hugging her cold, unconscious body; hoping that my heat would be enough to warm her up. That night, I did something I never did in my whole life; I prayed.

As time pass, I fell asleep hugging her.

I woke up a few hours later when I felt a small tug at my hands. I looked down and saw my just turned eight year old son looking at me, then to his mother, with worried eyes.

"Father, is mum ok?" he asked worriedly. He moved to her other side and held her face, such scenery will cause any other emotional being to be touched with the gentleness he held his mother. I sighed and looked my son straight in the eye.

"Scorpious" he straightened his back and looked at me, "your mother is far from danger, but she is still recovering. She will have bruises and I kindly ask you to refrain from hugging her so tightly since it will cause her pain. Do you understand me?" I asked

"Yes father" he said softly.

"One more thing, please, call me dad" I hope he will grant me this favor. I know that Hermione wanted Scorpious and I to become closer than Quidditch buddies, and act more like a father and son. He looked startled for a few minutes but his face broke into a grin as tears slowly gathered in his eyes. He moved to the other side of the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Of course daddy" he whispered.

"My, I should probably get to more accidents if this is the scene I would encounter whenever I wake up" a soft yet full of mirth broke the silence of the room.

"MUM!" Scorpious was out of my grasp and was cradled to his mother's in a heartbeat. "Mummy!" he started to cry in his mother's embrace as she slowly lulled him to sleep.

After a few minutes, the eerie silence was enough to suffocate me that I have to break it.

"He was worried you know" I said

"How about you?" she asked

I looked at her, appalled that she has the gall to ask me that question!

"Of course, how could you even ask me that question?" I voiced out

"I'm just kidding, Draco" she looked away, "I heard you last night. You know that you don't need to change just because of what happened to me. If I did die last night, you would have been a marvelous dad for Scor" she added

"No. I realized a lot of things because of last night Hermione. I realize that I am lost without you. I wouldn't know what to do with my life or with Scorpious if you have left. I love you Hermione, and I want to show it to you starting from now. I promise to spend more time with you and Scor and become a better husband and father." I held her in the chin so she has no choice but to look at me, "I love you and I want to live the rest of my life showing you just how much."

She became teary eyed near the end of my speech and I wiped the tear that fell on her right cheeks.

"I love you too Draco" she replied

And then, I kissed her.

So, that is the story of how I finally realized that I love my wife. I did everything I promised; I spent less time at work and more time with my family. I taught Scor how to play Quidditch and after 4 years, he became the Slytherin Seeker I've always wanted him to be. My wife finally quit her job after two years of persuasion from both Scorpious and I. Also, it might be because she was carrying our daughter. Yes, she became pregnant when Scorpious was 10 and we are both proud parents of Amelie Jean Malfoy. As I lay beside my beautiful sleeping wife who has her hands on top of the slight bulge of her stomach, where our third child is nestled, I realized what love truly is.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Scorpious was born two years within their marriage, that is why he is only eight years old.  
>Amelie was born two years after and Hermione is pregnant! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed reading my story!**

**Oh, and every author loves a review, please don't forget to leave one!  
><strong>**I accept constructive criticisms but _never_ flames! Hope I wouldn't get any.. =)**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**.- **


End file.
